


Broken

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Guilt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There will be some Aiballshipping moments but it might take time to come up with some, Took 6 months for Yusaku to bring Ai back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Yusaku has been hurt pretty bad and Ai can't help but blame himself for what happened. If only Yusaku didn't bring him back...Takes place after the series ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought I might write a new VRAINS story, and this time won’t be a Yusaku and Ryoken story, it will be about Yusaku and Ai. Why? Well, you all watched the series finale of VRAINS and we learned why Ai became a bad guy for season 3. It was because of the simulation showed him that Den City will be destroyed and Yusaku dies in it all because of his existence and it’s pretty messed up, but in a dark way. I honestly thought Ai became a villain just so he can get the code keys of SOL Technologies to bring his Ignis friends back, but this makes waaaay more sense! Plus Ai dying was the most saddest thing ever! Poor Yusaku! We all prayed that he would have a happy ending with his friends, but instead he gets a sad ending! Although VRAINS is now over, it doesn’t mean I’m going to give up on my other fanfic story, Father Thy Blood, which by the way, is now part of my own version of season 3 of VRAINS, now called Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Father Thy Blood (Season 3 Part 1). Just gotta finish chapter 12 of it. But anyway, this Yusaku and Ai fanfic story is going to be rated M, which I probably never done before, and no I am not adding sex at all, it will probably be dark and violent, and… well you’ll see. Anyway, let’s begin this story!

It's almost 6 months after Yusaku and Ai's duel and Yusaku has finally found Ai, safe and alive, much to his relieve. He converted Ai's Ignis form to the SOLtis android he has kept for a while now. Ai was shocked that Yusaku brought him back and he doesn't want to be brought back because he fears that something bad will happen to Yusaku just like the simulations that he saw. Yusaku tells Ai that he will be fine and nothing bad will happen. So Ai trusts Yusaku, but he does go into overprotective mode whenever Yusaku leaves his apartment to go visit Kusanagi at Cafe Nagi or go to school. That is where things began to fall hill for both Yusaku and Ai.

Yusaku was walking home from a study group session at a classmates house and it's already dark out. He just needs to get to the bus station before the street lights turn on and then home where Ai won't go all overprotective mode.

Well, at least, he was supposed to go to the bus station if he haven't been wandering around part of the city's bad area for about 20 minutes. It wasn't like Yusaku to get lost around here.

Yusaku found himself at an alley. This is one of those parts where bad things happen to a person when they come across an alley. At least, that's what Takeru said when he used to be one of those tough guys way before he met Flame. He should probably get out of here before he encounters any trouble.

But it was too late. He sees three men coming this way, which made Yusaku nervous. "Well looky what we got here boys. A high schooler." One of those thugs said with a smirk.

Yusaku takes a step back, but he isn't scared, but he did knotted his eyebrows a bit. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just trying to get to the bus station." He told those thugs.

"Heh heh heh. That doesn't mean we can let you off the hook." The second thug said.

"Yeah! You're stuck here with us now!" The third and last thug said with a big smug grin on his face.

Yusaku tchs when those two thugs said that, so that leaves him with one choice. Make a run for it! He tries to run pass those thugs, but one of them grabs his arm really tight that it hurts, then throws him down to the ground.

The thugs group around Yusaku, who lifts himself up and stares at them. "Like we said before, you're not going anywhere." The 1st thug said as the other two chuckled.

The thugs then grabbed Yusaku up and they began to beat him up hard. On the face, right through his stomach, everywhere on his body. Soon after, they stop beating him and Yusaku fell to the ground once again, bruised and batter, but he was still alive, thankfully.

"What do you think we should do with him now, boss?" The 3rd thug as the 1st one, who apparently their leader.

"I know how to make things more interesting." He said with the smirk. He then bends down and started to take off Yusaku's pants.

_'__No way… They can't possibly…' _Yusaku thought to himself in shock. They weren't thinking of raping him, were they?

Yusaku feels scared now. Scared that this is happening to him. He… he should of listened to Ai! Or better yet, just stayed at his apartment forever!

As those thugs began to rape him in the alley, he mind went blank and all he can think about was going through the Lost Incident 10 years ago. Too much shocking whenever he loses, too much starvation… Too much of everything that has happened in his life. The Tower of Hanoi, Mirror Link VRAINS, and Ai's own war. He had enough of it. All of it. He just wished he would have his life back to normal like it used to be…

Once it was all over, the thugs left the alley, leaving Yusaku on the ground. In pain and all broken…

* * *

Ai paces around in Yusaku's room for about 2 hours now and Yusaku still hasn't returned yet. He keeps on telling him that he needs to be safe from any harm and text him daily that he is fine, but Yusaku keeps telling him that he will be fine and he doesn't have to worry. Well, Ai IS worried! A lot!

That's when Ai couldn't take it anymore. He takes off his light purple collar shirt and puts on a turtleneck and a coat. This is something Ai has been doing lately ever since he was brought back. He wears turtlenecks to hide his SOLtis gem on his neck so no one would freak out.

He heads out the door, but locks it with the key Yusaku gave him when he starts living with him now and goes out to find him.

He searched everywhere in the place. He even tried to called Kusanagi if he had seen Yusaku, but he couldn't answer his phone. Probably sleeping by now, so Ai's on his own.

Ai went to one of those bad areas that Yusaku usually takes whenever he is invited to go do a study group session with one of his classmates. He didn't mind Yusaku going there at first, but when he saw the simulation of Yusaku dying, he gets nervous a lot whenever he goes there because it's a bad area, but Ai didn't have much of a choice.

Soon, Ai finally found Yusaku, but he was horrified of what he had saw. He sees Yusaku lying on the ground, all bloody, bruised, and battered. And his school uniform were on the ground too, all taken off from his body.

"Yusaku!" He ran over towards his partner and kneels besides him. Ai's face was filled with horror and fear when he keeps staring at Yusaku's beaten up body. How… how did he become like this all of the sudden?

Luckily, Yusaku was still breathing, but very slowly. He can't just stand there and do nothing. Ai grabs Yusaku's backpack, goes through it, and pulls out Yusaku's cell phone. Then dials 119 on the phone. Then the phone answered with the operator. "119, what's your emergency?"

"Y-yes. Hi. My-my friend is hurt. All beaten up. His clothes are taken off too! I-I… I need your help! Please! I don't know what to do!" Ai is panicking so much. His voice is also cracked as well and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Tell me where you and your friend are located."

"In-in a bad area of Den City. By the alley."

"Alright. An ambulance will arrive in any moment."

Ai can only nod and hangs up the phone. Then he grabs Yusaku's hand and holds it gently as he waits for the ambulance to come.

About 15 minutes later, the ambulance have arrived and the paramedics went to Yusaku to check on him. Then they pulled out the gurney and place Yusaku on him and then puts him inside the ambulance.

Ai goes up to one of the paramedics. "Take me with you! I need to be by his side!"

The paramedics looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Ai. "Alright."

Ai takes a bow as a thank you and went inside the ambulance and sat by Yusaku's side. Then the ambulance drives to the Den City Hospital.

The paramedics put on wires onto Yusaku's chest and a monitor is on and beeping. That must be a heart monitor to check on his heartbeat. It was beating, but it's very slow.

Ai keeps on holding Yusaku's hand during the ride to the hospital. He has always feared that his existence would get Yusaku killed, but the simulations showed him that Yusaku dies getting shot by the army, not getting beat up! Either way, it would always fear Ai if Yusaku ever dies.

Then Ai's fear radar rises up as he heard the monitor beep really loud and fast and uneven actually and he sees Yusaku breathing rapidly all of the sudden.

"He's having an arrhythmia!" He heard one of the paramedics say. He looks up and they were putting a oxygen mask over Yusaku's nose and mouth to help him breathe better, but it isn't working.

Then suddenly, Yusaku stops breathing and Ai hears a monotone sound on the monitor that made time stop moving for him. He stares at the 16 year old in shock and feels the tears streaking down his faces. "Yu-Yusaku…?"

Yusaku didn't respond when Ai called him out.

"He's in cardiac arrest!" The paramedics exclaimed. "Begin CPR!" One of them puts their hands onto Yusaku's chest and began to pump it fast.

Ai suddenly lets go of Yusaku's limp hand as he watches the paramedics trying to restart his partner's heart. He is in shock of what just happened. He covers his mouth to make sure a sob doesn't come out, but it's already too late.

"No change on the monitor. Charge the defibrillator to 200 joules." The paramedics pulls out paddles that were attach to a machine and they press them onto Yusaku's shoulder and ribcage. "Clear!" They press two buttons on the paddles and Yusaku's body arched up from the gurney before landing back down.

Ai yelped in fear when they did that. When Yusaku didn't respond and the monitor still making that monotone sound, the paramedics try again at 300 joules. Nothing. Then again at 360 joules. Still nothing. So they went back to performing CPR on Yusaku.

Ai clutches his eyes shut and prays for Yusaku to be back as tears spilled out of control. He can't lose Yusaku now! He can't! He can't die all because of his own existence! He wants to hold Yusaku close to him and never let go of him. Why does the universe hate him so much? Actually, why did Dr. Kogami even create him if he just going to hurt the ones he cares so much?

The ambulance has made it to the Den City Hospital and Yusaku still isn't responding at all. The doctors rushed over to Yusaku and took over to what the paramedics were doing on him as they wheeled him to the emergency room.

Ai slowly gets out of the ambulance and heads inside the hospital. He walks over to the lobby and sat down in one of the chairs. He then pulls his knees up to his chest and lays his head down on it.

Yusaku shouldn't have brought him back. He should of stayed dead for good. If he stayed dead, then Yusaku wouldn't be like this. This is exactly why he needs to be gone for good just so Yusaku can still be alive.

Ai begins to cry and prays that Yusaku will make it through this.

* * *

** _DREAM_ **

_Ai slowly wakes up and looks around the area in shock. He was in the ruined Den City once again. Ai gets up and looks at his outfit. He's not wearing the turtleneck and the coat he was wearing now, but his light purple collar shirt, the long vest, and his cape. _

_"_ _No! Don't hurt Ai!" Ai heard a familiar voice and turns around to see Yusaku defending him. Army tanks come up towards them and one of the soldiers are ready to aim fire at Yusaku._

_Ai's eyes widen in fear. "Yusaku!" He runs over to Yusaku to save him, but the guns fired at him and gets shot at. _

_Yusaku fells to the ground with blood coming out of his stomach. Ai stares at his corpse in horror and he fell down at his knees. Ai began to cry over Yusaku for about a few minutes, then he began to scream in agony._

** _DREAM ENDED_ **

Ai gasps as he woke up from that nightmare. This always happens to him ever since he came back.

"Oh good. You're awake." Ai heard a voice. He looks up and sees the doctor giving him a smile. "You must of been exhausted of what just happened."

He was silent for a moment as he stares at the doctor. "How's Yusaku?" He asked, voice a little cracked from all that crying.

"We manage to get Fujiki's heart working again," Ai sighed in relief when he said that, thanking God for this miracle, "and he is asleep in room 305 right now, but in critical condition due to being beaten up a lot."

Ai continues to listen to what the doctor says about Yusaku. "His ribs are slightly cracked, has a minor concussion on his head, and his arm is broken. Not only that, but we analyzed him to what happened. It appears that he was raped. Very hard."

Ai looks down at the floor in sadness. Raped… He had heard that word before on TV during the news. A lot of people get raped a lot in bad parts of Den City and Yusaku has become a victim of it. No wonder his clothes were on the ground like that.

He then looks back up at the doctor. "Can I go see him? He's my friend."

"Only family members can visit the patient, I'm afraid." He told him.

"He doesn't know where his family is." That's what Yusaku told him when Ai asked him where his parents were. Yusaku doesn't know where they are after the Lost Incident 10 years ago. "I'm the only one he has left."

The doctor sighs a bit. "Alright. I'll let you see him."

Ai takes a bow as a thank you and walks to Yusaku's hospital room. The doctor said that his room number is 305. He manages to find it and went inside.

He sees Yusaku sleeping peacefully inside. His head is bandaged up and has a cast on his arm. Plus there are a few stitches on his face, almost looking like Frankenstein.

Ai grabs a chair and sat next to Yusaku and stares at him in sadness. He reaches his hand and gently strokes Yusaku's hair without waking him up. "I'm so sorry, Yusaku…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yusaku doesn't know where he is at when he woke up. The last minute, he was being… raped by those punks in the alley and fell unconscious, the next he is in a room where he is all bruised and is in bed and with a hear monitor checking his heart. His arm is in a cast and has stitches on his face.

He turn his head and sees Ai, sleeping on a chair. What's he doing here? "Ai?" He called out his name softly and raspy.

Ai groans as someone disturbed him from his beauty sleep. When he opens his eyes a bit, he saw someone wake. Yusaku. Ai's eyes widen. He's finally awake. "Yusaku!" He leans over back Yusaku's side and grabs his hands tight. "Oh my God! You're awake! And still alive too! I was so worried about you when you didn't come home from your study group section, so I went looking for you all over the city, including the bad areas! And then I found you all bloody and messed up! So I called 119 to get you to a hospital. The ambulance came and took you in to get you examine through this-"

Ai is rambling. It's a habit he developed when he came back, it kind of annoys Yusaku a little bit. "Ai." He tried to stop him, but he keeps on rambling.

"Then your heart started really really fast and your breathing too and they claimed that you started an arrhythmia! I don't know what it means, but it sounded really scary, and then all of the sudden, your heart stopped beating and the paramedics started pumping on your chest, and then they grabbed those paddle things on a machine and they started shocking you, over and over until they went back to pumping your chest until they keep doing the same thing over and over and over again until we arrive at the hospital-"

"Ai."

"Then we arrived at the hospital and the doctors did the same thing the paramedics did and I waited in the lobby, crying my eyes out and praying that you were going to make it through because I keep on worrying that you won't make it and I am deathly scared that you would get hurt and I wasn't there to help you, and, and, and-"

"AI!"

Ai stopped rambling when Yusaku shouted his name really loud that it kind of made him jump a little.

Yusaku finally knows where he is at. The hospital. And Ai mentioned that he went into cardiac arrest. He gave a tiring sigh a bit. This wasn't the first time that his heart stopped beating. That only happened 10 years ago after he was free from the Lost Incident. But he can't tell Ai that.

He gives out a smile to his friend. "I'm glad that you were concern about me. And thank you for calling the hospital and saving me. I appreciated."

Ai's lips made a frown when he said that. "I told you that being with you would get you hurt, and that almost killed you. I'm dangerous! I shouldn't even be here and yet here I am now!"

"And I said that we won't let the simulation be true. We'll find a way to live out in our future." Yusaku told him. "And I promise, no more study group sections during the night. For now, they are all coming to my place. Even if it is crappy."

Ai's lips quiver a bit when Yusaku said that and feels like crying again. "Oh Yusaku!" He leans in to hug him.

Yusaku's eyes widen of what Ai is about to do and he backs away from the hug. He was shaking in fear.

Ai looks at his partner with confusion in his eyes. "Yusaku-chan?" He sees Yusaku trying to back away from the hug he wanted to give. What was wrong with him? Yusaku always enjoys Ai's hugs. He never backs away from them.

Then realization hit him. He completely forgot about it due to him seeing Yusaku awake. "Oh… Right… After the doctors successfully brought you back from the land of the dead, they analyzed you for hours and confirmed that you were raped…"

Yusaku looks down at his hospital blanket in sadness. His eyes look so broken on the inside. "Yeah… They did it to me… And I don't feel comfy being touched at all…"

Ai looks down at the floor in sadness as well. He learns that whenever they are raped, people usually don't want to leave their home, they are shut out of the world, or they don't want to be touched at all. Yusaku picks the no touching me part. This was all his fault…

"Ah. You're awake, Fujiki." The boys looked up and look at the doctor standing by Yusaku's hospital door. "Since you are awake, I've been meaning to do some daily check up so see if you are still in good shape to leave or not." He walks inside the room, then takes a glance at Ai. "You should probably leave Fujiki and I alone for a bit. It might take a couple of minutes until I'm done."

Ai nods his head, gets up from the chair, and leaves the room and downstairs to the lobby.

* * *

Ai didn't feel like eating anything for breakfast at the cafe in the hospital. He actually wants to call Kusanagi about what happened to Yusaku.

He went up to a pay phone, puts in a quarter for it to work, and dials Kusanagi's number in. It started to ring until he finally answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Um… Hi, Kusanagi-san. It's me, Ai. I'm just calling you… at the hospital…" He sounds really nervous right now.

"At the hospital? Ai, what happened? Is Yusaku okay?" He asked, really concern about his friend.

"Um… He just… tripped down the stairs and hit his head…" His voice was really high when he told Kusanagi that.

"Don't lie to me, Ai. Every time you lie, your voice gets super high." Kusanagi said through the phone.

Damn. He's right. Ai never lies a lot, but whenever he does lie, his voice gets high, which is new to him.

So, with no other choice, Ai starts his rambling. "I got super worried that Yusaku didn't come home yet from his study group, so I went looking for him and found him in an alley all bloody and bruised, so I called the hospital, but when we were driving to the hospital on the ambulance, his heart suddenly stopped and the paramedics started pumping and shocking him over and over and over and over until we arrived there and I began to cry and pray that he has to make it through it, which he did, thank God, but I learned that he got raped and when he woke up, I tried to hug him, but due to him being raped, he refuses to be touched at all, and I feel like this is all my fault!"

Once Ai finished his rambling about what happened, Kusanagi didn't say anything on the phone. That made the humanoid Ignis concern. "Kusanagi-san?"

Then after 2 minutes, Kusanagi finally spoke through the phone. "I'll be right there." And he hung up the phone.

After what seem like a couple of minutes, Kusanagi arrived at the hospital. He walks up to Ai, who looks down at the floor, not wanting to look at Kusanagi. "Hey, where is Yusaku now?" He asked.

"Room 305. But he's being examined by the doctor if he is ready to be discharged from the hospital or stay to be heal a bit more longer."

"Alright." Kusanagi notices that Ai isn't looking at him and is a bit upset. "Hey, it's not your fault for what happened to Yusaku. He just got unlucky is all."

_'__It is my fault, because of me… and my existence…' _Ai thought to himself. He wanted to tell Kusanagi about the simulation of what would happen to Den City, and to Yusaku, wanted to tell Takeru, and Aoi, and maybe even Revolver, probably, but when he was brought back by Yusaku, he swore to him to never tell anyone about the simulation and that they should never know at all. Boy, that was a mistake, but he had no other choice.

Soon, the doctor came downstairs and approaches to Ai and Kusanagi. "Well, Fujiki will have to stay here a little longer before we let him go. Needs his arm to heal up a bit." He takes a look at Kusanagi. "Are you here to visit?" He asked the 22 year old man.

"Yes. I'm a good friend of Yusaku. Is it okay if I go to him now?"

"Yes, I'm finished checking up on him, so it's okay to visit him."

Kusanagi bows as he thanked the doctor and goes up to see Yusaku.

"So… how long is he going to be staying here for?" Ai asked the doctor.

"Well, due to an broken arm, once it's healed, I believe he will be discharged or probably weeks or months."

Ai's eyes widen when the doctor said that. "Weeks or months?! But I want Yusaku to go home now!"

"I can't discharge him with a broken arm. It needs to be healed properly."

"I don't want him to stay in the hospital all lonely in there."

"Well, what do you want to do? Stay in the hospital until he is discharged?"

Ai puts his hand under his chin and does his thinking position, then he smirks. "Actually, yes! I'll stay here with Yusaku until he comes home."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Too late! I made up my mind!" Ai runs out of the hospital to go back to Yusaku's place to pack his stuff.

* * *

Ai unlocks the door and went inside Yusaku's apartment. He went inside the closet and pulls out a duffel bag. Then he puts all of the clothes that he wants to wear inside the bag, and also a few cards so that they can play Duel Monsters just for fun.

He then took a glance at 5 SOLtis androids for a moment. Yusaku has bought 5 SOLtis androids from SOL Technologies to bring back Flame, Aqua, Windy, Earth, and Lightning in those bodies once Yusaku finds all of their data, but it will have to wait once Yusaku is out of the hospital.

Soon, Ai has finish packing the duffel bag, locks the door of Yusaku's apartment, and heads back to the hospital.

* * *

When Ai came back to the hospital, he went upstairs to Yusaku's hospital room where Yusaku and Kusanagi are talking. He went inside and clears his throat to get their attention. Yusaku and Kusanagi turn to look at Ai and the duffel bag he is holding.

"Good news, Yusaku-chan! I'm staying at the hospital until you are all better!" He said in a happy tone.

Yusaku blinked in confusion of what Ai just said. "Why?"

"So you won't feel lonely here!" Ai puts the duffel bag on the chair, gets on the hospital bed, and lays next to Yusaku. "We're going to be hospital roomies for weeks or months!"

"Ai, I don't think the hospital always you to do that," Kusanagi told the humanoid Ignis, "you might get in trouble for it."

"Ah, who cares? I'm sure they won't mind me being here." He puts his arms around his head and relaxes next to Yusaku.

Kusanagi gives out a concern look to Yusaku. "I'll try to figure this out." Yusaku told his friend.

Kusanagi gives out a nod. "I gotta go. I left Jin in charge of Cafe Nagi to see you and I don't want a lot of customers to show up, leaving him with all of the work. I hope you feel better, Yusaku. See you later."

"Thanks. You too. And tell Jin I said hi."

"Will do." And with that, Kusanagi left Yusaku's hospital room and leaves the hospital.

Yusaku lays down on the hospital bed, then took a glance at Ai. Ai can be really stubborn to do a lot of dumb stuff he did, like making his duel disk into a flying drone just for him in his Ignis form, and making Roboppy smart, big mistake there and something Ai learn not to do anymore, and now here he is staying at a hospital just because he thinks he won't be lonely.

Somehow, Yusaku knows that's not the reason Ai want to stay here. It's because Ai won't be so lonely by himself at his apartment. So Yusaku just smiles at his friend, then closes his eyes to rest for a bit. He's glad he has Ai with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Ai being adorkable sometimes, even if his human form is super hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me for what I did to Yusaku in the first chapter of this story! I love Yusaku! He’s one of my second favorite characters of VRAINS! I didn’t want to do it to him, but I have to! And I know rape is a bad thing to a lot of people, but there aren’t any people who watch VRAINS and write a fanfic story of a VRAINS character getting raped. And don’t call me a fetish for rape fanfic, because that is not a good thing! Poor Ai! Blaming himself for what happened to Yusaku! Why does the universe hate him so much?! Anyway, that’s it for today. I’m about to go to bed now. I’ll see you guys soon and I’ll post more chapters for this story and continue on with Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Father Thy Blood (Season 3 Part 1)! Bye!


End file.
